


Promise Me You Won't Forget Me

by Anonymous



Category: Karate Kid (Movies), The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: One day, I wake up in a strange place.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence, Johnny Cade/Dallas Winston
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: Anonymous





	Promise Me You Won't Forget Me

I was very much pregnant, I knew that. I only told my boyfriend about it sometime later. I was an omega. I had a uterus, and it happened while I was in heat, ruff ruff.

He was so happy for me, we were in love. We went to a beta doctor and he told us all about the child. But he told me to watch out. When omegas are pregnant that can untap powers as they are honing in on their God given purpose. 

So I went to sleep with my boyfriend and then…

I wake up. The day seems normal. I get ready for the day with my pale, white, blonde, blue eyed boyfriend and we leave the house. But everything looks….. Different.

The cars are different, the streets are different, the people are dressed strange.

“Oh my gosh!” My boyfriend exclaims. “Wow,” I gasp. I look around for a person nearby and walk up to them, it is a girl, she has no pheromones for me to smell. I ask her, “Where are we?”

She responds, “Los Angeles.” “What year?” I press further. “1984,” she replies.

Both my boyfriend and I gasp over and over again, our mouths are gaping like fishes. What are we doing in California twenty years into the future? We don’t know.

“Maybe it’s your omega powers!” My boyfriend suggests. “Oh,” I breathe.

“Well,” he says, “While we’re here we might as well enjoy it until we return. I see a beach nearby, let’s go.”

“Okay,” I agree.

We walk to the beach and by the time we reach it it is nightfall. We see a fire near the distance and hear some music, there seems to be a party. We decide to join there. But then we see a fight happening!

My boyfriend decides to break up the fight because if you’re gonna fight then he has to be involved, so he breaks it up and tears the boys apart. When they are separated, everyone on the beach notices something. 

There, we see, is a boy that looks JUST LIKE ME! WOW.

He notices me and stares to, his eyes are like bulging out of their sockets. He jogs over to me and notes, “You look just like me? I’m Daniel Larusso, what’s your name?”

“I’m Johnny Cade,” I add.

“I’m Dallas Winston,” my boyfriend introduces.

“I’m Johnny Lawrence,” the blonde boy who was just fighting with my doppleghanger interrupts. “I’m Daniel’s secret lover, we were fighting to keep our burning passion a secret from the world.”

Dallas notices, “You kind of look like me.”

“Yes,” white Johnny nods. “We’re both white with blue eyes and pale blonde hair and dating characters played by Ralph Macchio.”

“This is so interesting!” Daniel, the whiter version of me, affirms.

“We should go hang out together at our place,” Dallas asserts.

We all agree and go to our house. I can see that Dallas is eyeing Daniel hard, it must be so much for him. An alpha seeing his omega in two separate bodies. He must be having thoughts. I know exactly what we should do.

“I have an idea,” I assert. “And I think this is how we can get home, by untapping our full potential. Are we all minors here?”

White Johnny and Daniel both nod.

I smirk, Dallas does too. “I know exactly what needs to be done.”


End file.
